Altered Destiny
by LooonyLei
Summary: After surving another nasty and vicious beating from his relatives. Harry retured to Hogwarts so weak and almost on the verge of breaking point. So when his name came out of the goblet of fire, he just couldn't take it anymore and decided to just end all his pain and suffering once and for all. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and earned no money through this. This is just the result of my wild imagination.

Author's note; I know I should not be starting another story and just concentrate on my other one. But, this plot just won't give me a rest. so i decided to just write it down.

This story is focus on family with a little romance here and there. This is a Drarry pairing, with other side pairing. Time travel fic. Lots of original characters. Out of characters. So different from the canon. And most of all UNBETAED. so yeah, forgive my many mistakes. I know there's a lot in there. That's all guys. Hope you enjoy my new story.

Summary: After barely surviving another nasty and vicious beating from his relatives, Harry returned to Hogwarts so weak and almost on the verge of breaking point. So when his name came out from the Goblet of fire he just couldn't take it anymore and decided to just end all his pain and suffering once and for all.

CHapter one-GIVING UP

The great hall was buzzing with anticipation as almost every students from the three participating school, Hogwarts, Drumstrung and Beaxbouton waited impatiently and excitedly for the three chosen triwizard champion.

Almost everyone except Harry , who was so engrossed in the glamoured journal he was currently reading. Sirius sent it to him at the beggining of the term saying that it belonged to his dad, James but for some unknown reason he wasn't able to open it.

But Harry was surprise when the moment he touch the journal the lock automatically clicked open. Since then Harry wasn't able to stop reading it which lead to some startling revelation and realization. The most shocking of all was finding out that Lily was not really his mum.

He really didn't want to believed the very first time he had read it, but as he continued to read further he began to accept, realized, and finally understand some of the unexplainable things that at first he couldn't fully comprehend. If only he found out sooner.

His reading and musing was rudely interupted when the journal was suddenly taken from his grasp.

"Hermione, give that-" he wasn't able to finished what he was about to say when he finally noticed that the entire hall was very silent and everyone was looking at him . Some in disbelief, others was in awe, but most of them were angry.

"Harry Potter," the raven haired gryffindor's gaze snapped towards the head table upon hearing his name, especifically to the headmaster who was still standing beside the goblet of fire, piece of parchment held loosely in his hand.

Realization quickly dawned on him and he felt as though someone had poured a bucket of very cold water on his head. He felt cold, numb, weak. His face was so pale, and his body was shaking badly.

"Harry, please step forward and join the other champions," instructed the headmaster who was oblivious to the young gryffindor's turmoil.

Instead of coming forward Harry slowly back away from everyone intending to get away as far as he could from there. But as though the headmaster realized what he was planning, the great hall door slammed shut just before he could reached it.

Harry spun around wand already in hand as he glared menancingly at the headmaster. " Let. Me. Out," he hissed borthering to parsletongue that sent shivers to everyone in the great hall.

"Stop this at once . You should have anticipitated the consequence of your thoughtless action," the head of the gryffindor house demanded sternly.

Harry stared at the head of his house in disbelief, betrayal visible in his now dull emerald eyes. He had expected that reaction coming from his, from professor Snape, not from their own head of the house. He forced himself not to looked to where their potion professor was seated. He didn't want to see the contempt or disappointment in those onyx eyes very similar to- He shook his head inwardly to clear his mind with those thoughts, he instead turned to look for his two best friends and was relieved that they too was looking at their head of the house in disbelief.

He returned his gaze back to their head of the house "I did not put my name on that blasted cup, you can't force me to participate in that damn tournament," he stated loudly and firmly.

"Either way, Potter. You're already magically binded when you were chosen, you must participate or you'll lose your magic," Madeye Moody interjected hoping that the young gryffindor would change his mind at the mentioned of losing his magic.

But to their surprise Harry let out a sardonic laugh instead that very much disturbed some of his friends. It was very much unlike for Harry to act like that.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when he heard what their new defence professor had said. Whether he participate or not, the ending would still be the same. He will die. he thought bitterly.

"Do you really think I still care at this point if I lose my magic? I don't give a damn!" he spat. "maybe it will be for the better. maybe if I lose my magic, you lot will finally grow a backbone and learn to stand and fight for yourselves and not just depend your life and survival to me. Do all of you really believe that I can defeat Voldemort?" he ignored the loud gasp, scream and flinched at the mention of the dark lords name as he continued. "or any other dark lord? Me? I can't even defend myself from my-" the green eyed gryffindor immediately stop horrified when he realized what he was about to say.

Severus Snape watched everything that was happening in front of him thoughtfully. He had noticed the change in the young gryffindor since the beggining of the term. First his magic had weaken which greatly disturbed him as he knew from the start that Harry was a very powerful young wizard. Second was the glamour that the young gryffindor was using. He was not certain if Harry was aware of the said glamour or not. And if yes, what could be the young gryffindor had been hiding?

Another change that he had noticed was his study habits. He had to admit he was really surprised when during their weekly staff meeting, his co- professors commented on how the young raven haired gryffindor's marks suddenly rise enormously. The potion master then reluctantly admited that the same could also be said to Harry's potion marks. The sudden change was a bit suspicious, but there's a part of Severus that felt ridiculously proud to the raven haired gryffindor but he quickly squashed those feelings away, because it's just doesn't made any sense. Harry was not his.

One more thing that had change was Harry's behavior towards him. He never once talked back to him since the start of the term. No amount of scolding and humiliating can flare up the temper of the young gryffindor whenever the potion master was around, which confused him even more. Not even Draco's insult could break his self control which was irritating but impressive at the same time.

This would be the first time he had witness the raven haired famous temper since he had noticed the changes. But really, he couldn't blame him for reacting like this. Anyone with eyes could clearly see that Harry hate being the center of attention. He hate his fame, and he's an heir to a noble and ancient line so he doesn't need the money from the triwizard tournament anymore. So he was also surprise when Minerva bluntly accused his own lion, specially Harry Potter of cheating to get in the tournament.

He could clearly see the hurt on the young gryffindor's now dull emerald orb that made his heart clenched painfully. Another unexplainable emotion he felt for the young wizard. He was glad that Harry wasn't looking on his direction as he wasn't able to see the worry that flashed on the potion master's onyx orbs.

But Harry's next words had him stood abruptly from his seat and quickly strode towards the unstable teen. No. This couldn't be happening. Why hadn't he noticed before. Why hadn't he realized that something was very wrong.

'do you really think this at this point that I still care if I lose my magic? Well, let me tell all of you this. I don't fucking care!' 'I can't even defend myself from my-' those words keep ringing on his head as he strode towards Harry.

When He was close enough to the young gryffindor that he could talk to him without the others over hearing. He found Harry looking at him. The same look he caught the young gryffindor was giving him most of the time this past two months. The look of longing that unnerve and confused him at times. He mentally shook his head to cast that thought away for now.

"Ha- Potter," he said softly trying not to scare or intimidate the young wizard. But before he could continue his body stiffened when he felt a snap of magic just behind him. Before he could to try and protect Harry, a blinding light burst from where Harry was standing then after a while he found himself inside of what look like a dome of raw magic. Harry's magic.

He looked behind him and found Madeye Moody and one of his snakes Marcus Flint unconscious on the ground. The two idiot, there curse surely rebounded by Harry's impressive shield.

He turned his attention back to the young gryffindor only two found him leaning againt's the door panting heavily. Realising such huge amount of raw power would really exhaust his already weakening magic and body. Then his heart skip a bit when he noticed the teen was holding a silver pocket knife. 'where the hell did that knife came from?' Suddenly Harry started talking

"He loved you so much, you know. He never stopped loving you. You're the only one he had ever loved.," the young gryffindor started softly but the potion master clearly heard everything he said. For a while he was a bit confused of what the young gryffindor was talking about. But Harry's next words froze Severus from his place.

"He got so worried when you didn't come back the next day after you had been summoned. He wanted to write to you but he was afraid that it might get intercepted. So he waited anxiously believing that you would return eventually. But days, weeks. and months had passed and he still hadn't heard anything from you. He was hurt at first. He thought that you just left him. Until one day, he heard the news from one of his friends that you were killed,"

No. .no one should know about them. especially not Harry. The potion master thought frantically. But the young gryffindor just resume his story.

"He really thought you're already dead. He mourned for you secretly. Until one day he had fallen ill. That's when he found out he's. . . he's pregnant,"

Severus suddenly fell on his knees as he stared at the young gryffindor in shocked. He didn't know what to say. All he could think of was 'he was pregnant, his James was pregnant,' then realization hit him like a lightning bolt. 'he was pregnant. he married Lily and announced that she was pregnant, oh merlin. Harry was his. And it was confirmed with the raven haired gryffindor's next words

"He was so happy when he found out that he was pregnant. Even you're already gone he said that you have left a part of you in him that he will forever love and cherish. But he was also terrified that if his parents found out who the other father is, they will take away the baby from him. So he ask for her help. They decided to pretend that she was pregnant. then announce that they are getting married, they chose to get married in the muggle way so that they could fake all the documents that was impossible to do in the wizarding bonding,"

Harry was about to continue when he suddenly felt light headed, he tried to force himself to stay still but he couldn't. He knew that he was about to fall on the ground, but he couldn't control his body anymore.

Severus noticed that something was wrong with Harry when he saw him swayed from where he was standing, he had just gotten in time and quickly ran towards the young wizard to catched him before his head hit the ground.

Harry opened his eyed when he felt someone was holding him and was meet with the worried onyx eyes of his father.

"Papa. I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm already tired. I love you, papa," he whispered softly as his eyes slowly slid close and his body went limp in his father's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 - shocking revelation

Chapter 2- Shocking Revelations

Severus heart swell in happiness when he heard his son called him papa. But the elation he felt quickly turned into panic when he realized what his son was saying, much more when Harry suddenly went limp in his arms.

He quickly checked for his pulse, heartbeat, and breathing and sighed in relief when he made sure that the young wizard just lose his consciousness. He immediately gathered Harry in his arms once again and gently lift him up intending to take him straight to the infirmary. He didn't paid any concern to everyone around him, he was certain that others was following him but he couldn't careless. His priority now was to make sure his son was alright.

When he reached the infirmary he immediately called for Poppy who rushed from her office upon hearing him. She gasp when she saw Harry unconscious in the potion master's arms.

"Lay him here, Severus," she immediately instructed gesturing on one of the empty beds.

"The poor boy. what happen to him this time?" she inquired as she started casting diagnostic spell to Harry.

Severus who was standing beside his son's bed and couldn't even hide his worry for the young wizard relayed everything that happened in the great hall just a while ago. He hesitated for a moment then decided to confide to her as well his suspicion if it could help his son in what ever he was going through right now.

Poppy pursed her lips as she listened to the potion master as he told her what had happened during the chosing of the triwizard champion. She was horrified when Severus told her that Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire. A fourteen year old wizard participating in the triwizard tournament was unacceptable to her, especially if the said fourteen years old young wizard was Harry Potter. He was quite fond of the young boy and she very muah disagree of letting the green eyed wizard participate. It was too dangerous, and everytime the tournament was being held, there's always some one who had died or got severely injured. She was glad that Harry behemently refused to participate. And she could see that the potion master was in agreement with her. She could also see how worried the potion master was for the young wizard. His mask of indiference was no where to be found. Even his famous scowl he always wore was nonexistence. She had no idea what cause the change, but she wasn't going to complain..

On the other hand she was displeased to found out that the other professors seems wiling to let Harry participate. Especially to Minerva for immediately assuming that the young green eyed gryffindor did indeed cheated and place his name on the cup. How could she do that to her own lion. Especially Harry.

When Severus confided to her about his suspicion she immediately cast a much thorough scan. She inwardly berated herself for not even noticing something was wrong. The boy was always in her infirmary but she hadn't noticed. What kind of healer she was?

When the scans was completed there's a long parchment appeared from thin air. Poppy snatched it out and thoroughly read it. What she had read she knew would be forever be ingraved in her mind. She stared at the piece of parchment horrified, she was aware that her hands were shaking, or maybe not just her hands but her whole body and all her blood drained from her face. "Oh mother magic, help us," she whispered softly as she turned and looked at the now worried sick potion master.

Severus watched silently as Poppy she began reading her scan's result. He started to panic once more when he saw the mediwitch suddenly paled drastically and began shaking as she stared at the parchment wide eyed.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" he inquired immediately.

Poppy looked at Severus her eyed filled with unshed tears that made the potion master even more distressed.

"Oh Severus," Poppy cried mournfully as she chocked back a sob.

Not having the patience to wait anymore he just plucked the parchment from her trembling hand to read it himself. But the moment he laid his eyes on what was written on the piece of parchment he had wished he hadn't.

He suddenly felt like everything around him was spinning. And all his strength left his body as he sunked down weaked knees on the chair beside his son's bed still staring at the parchment in horror

He close his eyes trying to stopped his tears from streaming down his face. But the thought of losing another child when he just found him made his heart clenched painfully. He finally lose control of his emotions and burst in a heart wrecking sob as he clutched the young gryffindor's hand tiightly againt's his own, unaware that his magic was already lashing out destroying everything around them.

Poppy could do nothing but cast a shield for herself as she watched the clearly devastated potion master in shocked. The last time she had seen him like this was when he got into miscariage when he was nineteen. She never found out who the other father was, all the potion master said was that the other father broken up with him.

She could say that Severus really love who ever that man was as he took their separation very hard. The potion master drown himself in alcohol that had cause the miscariage. The potion master was so devastated at that time. She was very certain that he blame himself for the lose of his child. That he hadn't know he was carrying at that time And the way the potion master was reacting now one would think that he was losing another child once again.

she was starting to become terrified when so many minutes had already pass but the potion master still hadn't calmed down when the infirmary door suddenly shattered into a million pieces, the matron sighed in relief when the head master strode in his own shield was up.

Albus just arrived outside the infirmary when he noticed Harry's best friends standing worriedly in front of the door.

" Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley why are you both here outside?" he asked as he approached them curious as to why they hadn't entered already.

"Professor, we can't go in. The door immediately locked right after Professor Snape entered with Harry," replied the young witch as she glanced at the door worriedly.

The headmaster's responce was interupted when a loud crash was heard from inside the infirmary , followed by another one, then another one.

"It's better for you two to go back to gryffindor tower for now," suggested the headmaster as he tried to unlock the infirmary door.

"But professor" protested the two gryffindor

"I promise to inform you both immediately about Harry's condition right after I talked to Poppy," assured the headmaster to them both.

With a heavy heart the two gryffindor agreed and leave hoping that their friend was alright. Meanwhile, realizing that Severus magic was so powerful when he lock the door that the only way to get in to the infirmary was to destroy the door completely.

Albus stepped back a little away from the door his wand pointing to the lock door. Then he shouted " BOMBARDA MAXIMA," with in second the infirmary door shattered into million pieces. But he stumbled a bit when he was hit by the potion master's raw magic that was currently destroying the entire hospital wing.

He quickly cast a strong shield and strode inside the infirmary and stopped dead on his track at the scene infront of him.

Harry was lying on the bed motionless, his skin so pale but covered with old and new bruises and scars. Beside him was his usually stoic and impassive potion master crying his heart out while clutching the unconscious young gryffindor's hand like a lifeline.

What had happened for the potion master to react this strongly, the headmaster thought to himself. He knew even the potion master was always harsh to young Harry he was certain that deep inside he cared so much for the young gryffindor. He was dreading to know the reason for Severus to show such strong emotion .

His musing was interupted when he felt the potion master's uncontrolled raw power was getting much stronger. He was afraid that if this continue further that the whole hospital wing would be destroyed beyond repair,and that someone might actually get hurt. So with a little hesitation he pointed his wand to the emotional wreck potion master and then whispered a sleeping spell. As soon as the spell hit it's target he immediately went limp and all of a sudden everything had calmed down. The headmaster then levitated the now sleeping potion master beside the unconscious young gryffindor as all the other beds was destroyed.

"Thank merlin you arrive Albus, I don't know what to do with him anymore," said the obviously terrified mediwitch.

"Are you alright Poppy? What happened? How was Harry? The headmaster inquired

At the mentioned of the young gryffindor. Poppy suddenly dissolve into tears "Oh Albus, It was so horrible," cried the mediwitch as he reached for the parchment that Severus was still holding and handed it to the headmaster.

Albus accepted the parchment with trepidation. Taking a deep breath he slowly unfold and read the parchment but immediately close his eyes as he clutched his chest, he felt as though he was having a heart attack. 'oh merlin, what have I done?' he thought mournfully.

Poppy quickly rushed towards the headmaster when she saw he as well was about to collapse. "Albus, are you alright?" she asked as she let him to a chair she transfigured.

Albus willed himself to calm his erratic heart. Now was not the time to willow in his guilt and regret, there's so much more pressing matter at hand. Now he fully understood Severus unexpected reaction.

"Im fine, Poppy don't mind me. Please send a message to 's asked them to bring their best healer here," replied the headmaster.

"I will, Albus. But what are we going to do to Severus?" asked the mediwitch glancing at the now sleeping potion master. "the last time I saw him like this was when he was nineteen. When a house elf brought him here. He was so devastated when he found out about the miscariage," said Poppy remembering what happened all this years ago.

Albus stared at the mediwitch in a sudden realization. All of a sudden he abruptly stood up and pointed his wand toward the unconscious young gryffindor.

"Albus, what are you doing?" asked the startled mediwitch, but the headmaster didn't respond instead he whispered "parentes revelare,"

A black smoke appeared above Harry, then slowly it started forming into words that shocked both the headmaster and the mediwitch

Birth name: Harrison Severus Potter-Snape

Birth date: July 31, 1980

Parents name

mother (bearer) James Potter (soul bonded)

Father (sire) Severus Prince Snape (soul bonded)

Bonded on 25th of december 1976

Lily Evans (sibling by blood adoption)

Hermione laid on his bed heavy hearted. She was so worried for Harry. He was her brother in anything but blood, same with Ron. The three of them considered each other as siblings. She had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was she was certain that it was something big, and she was praying to every God and deity that her brother would be alright.

She sighed heavily as she stood up to check on Ron when the book Harry had been reading dropped on the floor. She hadn't realized that she was still carrying the book with her.

Curious as to what was the book Harry had been intently reading since the start of term she picked the book from the floor and opened it but she was surprised when she realized it wasn't really a book but a journal.

She knew she shouldn't be reading this and invading his friends privacy. But she suspected that she would found out in this journal the reason for Harry's sudden change.

She sat back on her bed and started skimming the journal. She found out that it belong to Harry's dad, James. She continued on skimming when an entry caught her eye. The page was slightly crumpled, there's a lot of blotched of ink, and she was certain that the other marks on the parchment was a tears stain.

With little hesitation she began reading the entry

*He was gone. Sev was gone, and it's all my fault. I should have followed my instinct and not let him go that night he was summoned. But I let him go, and now he was dead. Oh merlin, what have I done. Im the reason the person I love with all my heart was killed. When Remy visited unexpectedly earlier today, I already knew there was something bad that had happened. And I was right. He said he saw Sev in one of the pack of wolf in scotland together with Bellatrix and her husband. They were trying to recruite the pack for the dark lord. But instead of agreeing, the pack got angry and abruptly attacked them, they were outnumbered and Sev was caught and was immediately mauled by the entire pack while Bellatrix and Rhodulphos manage to escape.

Im so sorry Sev, I love you so much. I don't know how to carry on with my life now that you're not here with me anymore. You're the only one I will ever love,*

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. James Potter and Severus Snape was in a relationship before and the way James wrote this entry she could tell that James really love the Potion master. What happened? Why did Remus told James that Snape was killed? Throwing all her hesitation she continued reading the next entry. She knew that whatever she was about to read in this journal would change a lot of things in their life, especially Harry's.

* oh Sev, love. I wished you were here. Im so sure you would be ecstatic with the news I got today. My beloved, I'm pregnant. Our ultimate wish is finally coming true. But it would be much better if you're here with us, my love. I don't know if I can raise him alone. What if Im not a good daddy to him, what if I can't take good care of him. How can I tell him that Im the reason why their papa was not with us anymore. What if they would hate me because of that. What if they asked where you were buried Merlin Sev, I wanted to looked for your remains, but Remy said there was nothing more left. I wanted to slauthered them all, all of them who had a hand on your murder, but I can't. I know you'll never forgive me if something happened to our little angel. I promise to forever cherish and love him\her always. Just as how much I love and cherish you, now and forever, I will never stop loving you,*

The bushy haired gryffindor stared at the journal wide eyed. She quickly check the date and her suspicion was confirmed. 1979. Harry was James Potter and Severus Snape son. But what about Lily? Why Snape hadn't found out. She knew the potion master had no idea that Harry was his,or else he wouldn't treat Harry like he did. She suddenly felt a bit sympathy for the potion master. She was certain he would be devastated when he found out the truth. But she needed to know more information, she fault she had missed something and she wouldn't stopped until she got her answers.

* I'm worried, Sev. My parents was starting to get suspicious, they've notice something had change in me, Im afraid that when they found out about our baby they would take them away from me. Much more when they found out who the other father is. Lily suggested that she will going to pretend she's pregnant, then we will have a fake mariage. She said that if we do it in a muggle way we can fake all the documents. Im glad she understand that Im not willing to bond to anyone but you. Im a bit disturbed by Remus sudden change of behavior this past months. He was much more affectionate towards me, then when he found out about my pregnancy, he said he's willing to take me and our little angel. Im a bit puzzled as I knew he and Siri werd together. Why would he want to take responcibility with me and our child. You're not mad at me, Sev right? You know that Lily is like a sister to me,to us. You understand why we're doing this right? If you only saw her face when she found out Im pregnant, she was bouncing in excitement. I love you always and forever, Sev *

* Lily and I got married today. It was just a simple ceremony. But I swear I thought I saw you there, Sev. You were looking at me, your eyes were burning in fury. You're not mad at me love right? I swear Im not replacing you. No one can ever fill the space you have here in my heart, in my life. Im so sorry. It was supposed to be us who got bonded today, but because of me, it will never going to happen anymore. I missed you so much, love*

*July 31, I've finally given birth my beloved. Our son is so beautiful. I named him Harrison Severus Potter-Snape, unfortunately we had to make another fake birth certificate, his name there would be Harry James Potter. We also decided to do the sibling ritual between our son and Lily to slightly change his appearance. I feel so happy, Sev. Everytime I hold our son, I felt like you're also here with me *

The shocked gryffindor witch sat on her bed thinking of everything she found out out today. That also explain Harry's sudden change in behavior and study habits. Harry was trying to impressed and make his papa proud of him.

And the way his behavior towards the potion master had change aswell as he never talked back to him anymore. She could only assumed that she and Harry had reached to the same conclusion. The potion master had a very deep reason why he was so harshed towards Harry. She now finally picked up the pieces of the puzzle. But there was still one more unclear things left. And she only knew of one person who could answer that, the potion master itself.

Without a second thought, Hermione quickly ran towards the boys dorm and pulled the confused and concered red head as to why Hermione dragged him towards the hospital wing all of a sudden.


	3. confrontation part one

A/N: Yes, here's another chapter. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, I promise to update as soon as possible. Thanks for all the comments, and to those who follow/fav my story i really appreciate it. Still not yet betaed.

Albus and Poppy stared at the floating words in front of them in shocked and disbelief. All their life they thought those two as mortal enemies, but what they were currently seeing totally contradict those beliefs.

James and Severus was in a relationship and they were bonded. Soul bonded at that. Does the two of them knew? Then why James broke up with Severus? Why marry Lily and pretend she was pregnant. Does the potion master even was aware that Harry was his son? The way the potion master drowned himself to alcohol at that time only meant he really love James and was really heart broken.

There was so many question that the headmaster was starting to felt like his head was going to explode. There's only one way to found out. They needed to ask the said potion master.

With that she turned and looked towards the equally dumbfonded mediwitch "Poppy, would you be so kind to enervate Severus? But first please give him some calming draught first. And take his wand away," he requested feeling so weak all of a sudden. All of this startling revelation was taking its toll on him now.

"of course, Albus," conceded the mediwitch as she did what the headmaster had asked. She too was very curious to have some answers. She quickly spelled a calming draught on the potion master, she then took his wand and took a deep breath before reviving Severus. She was certain that the potion master would be furious for taking his wand away from him.

Severus was a bit confused when he opened his eyes, then remembes all the events that had happened earlier today he quickly bolted upright and looked around frantically for his son.

"calm your self, Severus. Harry is just right there beside you," the headmaster informed him calmly.

Severus turned to his side and relaxed when he realized that his son was indeed just beside him. But tense aswell when he noticed the bruise and scars littered all over his son's face, and arms and he was certain there's much more behind those clothes.. He was certain it was what behind those glamours. He carefully got up from the bed and sat on the chair on the bedside. reaching Harry's hand with his own, while his other hand brushed the strands of the young gryffindor's hair that fell on his face. He just now noticed that Harry had let his hair grow past his shoulder now like his own.

"please tell me you had no knowledge of all of this, Albus," the potion master suddenly spoke startling the headmaster who was still lost in his thoughts.

"I wish I had," the headmaster replied regretfully.

Severus stared at the headmaster intently, Albus was certain the potion master was looking for any sign of lies or deciet. when Severus found none, he merely nodded then returned his attention to his son.

Just then the fireplace flared green and two witch stepped in wearing healer's robes. Poppy quickly approached them and explain what had happened and about the result of her scans

"Severus, why don't we step into my office for a while?" the headmaster suggested "they will take good care of him, Severus. And if anything happens Poppy will immediately floo us," he added in assurance when he noticed that the potion master was reluctant to leave his son.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry's hand when the headmaster suggested they went to his office. He really didn't want to leave his son, he was afraid that something would happen and he would not be there to help him. When the headmaster assured him that the healers are going to take good care of him, he finally though reluctantly agreed, thinking that him being there might just get on the healers way of helping his son. So with so much difficulty he let go of Harry's hand. He then bent down to kiss the young gryffindor's forehead, then with one last glance at his son he followed the headmaster out of the infirmary.

They walked in companiable silence, both were lost in their own train of thoughts. They were also both aware that whatever discussion they are going to have would need the privacy of the headmaster's office.

When they finally arrived at the headmaster's office, Albus gestured the potion master to take the couch across the fireplace while he took the armchair beside him.

After a while when they were both settled in the headmaster started talking.

"I must admit it was quite a shocked what I've found out today. Everyone thought you and James would never get along, and to found out you're both in a relationship, much more that you're both bonded, soul bonded-"

"What do you mean bonded?" asked the stunned potion master abruptly cutting the headmaster.

Albus sighed heavily "Just as I thought you weren't aware that you and James are soul bonded. I just found out when I cast the parentes revelare on Harry earlier," explained the headmaster.

"I had no idea," was the potion master's only responce.

"When and how this all happened, Severus? As far as everybody know you both hated each other with passion,"

"We did, but everything had change after the shreking shack incident," muttered the potion master softly not looking at the headmaster. He was about to continue but was interupted by a loud knocked on door. When it opened Granger and a disgrunted Weasley strode in.

"Headmaster, we apologize for interupting you, but I really need to speak to Professor Snape sir," explained the young witch when both the professor stared at them in query.

"What it is that you need to speak to me, ?" asked the curious potion master.

Hermione walked closer then she held the journal she was holding towards Severus. "This is the book Harry had been reading since the beginning of the term sir, I forgot I was holding this earlier until we get back to our dorm. You need to read it sir," she replied urging the potion professor to take the book.

"I don't think now is the right time to read a book, ,"

"It's not really a book, sir. I guess Harry placed a glamour on it. This is really a journal, his dad's journal, James," Hermione immediately explained. She was certain that the mentioned of Harry's dad's name would caught the potion master's interest. And she was not wrong as the moment she mentioned the name James, Severus quickly grabbed the book. He held it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Severus stared at the journal in his hand. James journal. Now he already knew where Harry got all the information he told him earlier. We was not sure if he really wanted to read it. He was terified on what he was going to found out. But at the same time he wanted answers on why James broke up with him, why he had married Lily. There's so many questions and he knew he could find all the answers in this journal. So with a heavy sighed he started opening the journal with trepidation.

Just like Hermione, the same entry caught his attention. He began reading it. He was so quiet and showed no emotions while he continue on reading each entry. But deep inside he was beyond furious. Lupin. This was all because of him. The damn wolf ruined their relationship, their lives. And he swear to merlin he would pay for it dearly. At the same time he felt relieved and happy. James really love him, he had not really broke up with him.

After he was done reading the journal, he closed it gently but remain holding it close to himself. He then look at the young witch and one of his son's best friend.

"You've read it," commented the potion master. It's more of a statement that a question. As he stared at the gryffindor knowingly.

Hermione ducked her head in embarassment. "Im sorry professor. I just wanted to help and understand what Harry has been going through. I only read four or five entry. I swear I wouldn't tell a soul,"

Severus eyed the young witch as though he could see her very soul which made Hermione squirmed uncomfortably from where she was standing.

After some time Severus finally nodded "See that you do," he said then added "and you have my permission to tell ," when he saw the confusion in the red head gryffindor's face.

"Thank you proffesor," Hermione gratefully replied. She was relieved that he didn't want to hide anything from Ron.

They were about to bid them goodbye but then the floo suddenly flared green. Hermione stiffened when she saw Remus stepped through followed immediately by Sirius. 'Uh oh,' she thought. This wouldn't be very pleasant meeting. And she was right once again. As one moment Severus was just sitting on the couch, and the next moment he was there pinning Remus on the wall a silver pocket knife on the werewolfs throat.

"Give me one very valid reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now, Lupin," snarled the potion master as he glared at the terified werewolf murderously, digging the silver knife on Remus throat slightly.

"What the hell, Snape let go of Remus," Sirius yelled as he pointed his wand at the enrage potion master but was surprised when Hermione held him and abruptly taking his wand away,"

"What the- Hermione, give my wand back," he ordered staring at the young witch in shocked and confusion.

Hermione shook her head as she placed Sirius wand on her pocket "Sorry, Siri but professor Snape has a very good reason for the way he was treating Remus right now,"

"What in merlin's name are you talking about?" he asked bewildered. He then turned to looked at the headmaster who was standing there calmly as though he wasn't seeing Snape was about to murder someone. "Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on here? We recieved an owl from Ron. He said something happened to Harry, where is he? Is okay now?"

Hermione elbowed Ron when she heard he was the reason why Remus and Siri arrived here.

"Ow, Hermione. It hurts," Ron complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Why you didn't tell me you sent a letter to Siri," she scolded

"How can I tell you. You abruptly dragged me to the hospital wing, then here in the headmaster's office. I'm about to tell you when we went back to our dorm. Well, it's too late now as they're already here,"

Albus sighed heavily again, he felt he had been doing that a lot today.

"Harry is still in the infirmary. Poppy and two of the best healer is already taking good care of him. And no, Sirius you can't go there now. Poppy will call us if they're done in there. For now, why don't we all take a sit as Im certain that this dicussion will take some time," he stated gesturing for Sirius, Hermione and Ron to take a sit. He then turned towards his potion master who still got Remus pinned againts the wall. The way he reacted to Remus' presense only meant one thing. The werewolf somehow had been involved on what happened to James and Severus. And Hermione's comment just cemented his suspicion.

"Severus, Harry wouldn't be pleased if you end up in azkaban because of this," stated the headmaster and that got the potion master to abruptly let go of the now bleeding wearwolf. The potion master cast one last menancing looked at the wearwolf and stalked back to his previous seat.

"Why would Harry care to that bastard?" growled Sirius angrily as he rushed towards his lover and help him stood up and take a sit. He throw a glare to the potion master when he felt Remus was shaking badly.

"We need to take you to Poppy," said Sirius as he wiped the blood from the werewolf's throat.

"Im fine, Sirius. Im a werewolf you know I healed faster,It's nothing just a small wound," the werewolf assured his lover.

" Of course thats nothing compared to what you did to me and James," commented the potion master that made the werewolf froze in his sit as he stared at the potion master in fear and horror.

"Yes Lupin, I already know what you did. As well as Harry," Severus informed him and felt a great satisfaction seeing the fear and pain in the werewolf's amber eyes.

And believe me, I'll make your life much more misserable than you could imagine. You'll pay for what you did to my family. Im going to take everything you held dearly, starting with your beloved mate,"

"No, Severus. Please not Siri," begged the terrified werewolf. He knew he deserve this, but he can't live without Sirius. He was his mate. He had been so stupid to think that he was inlove with James before, but after his death then Sirius got into azkaban. He realized that Sirius was the one he trully love. He took Sirius imprisonment hard that James death.

"Can someone explain what's going on here? " snapped Sirius angrily. Clearly getting frustrated on not knowing what was happening.

"Yes, Lupin. Why don't you explain to your beloved mate what you did to his best friend and brother in anything but blood,"

"Severus that's enough," intercepted the headmaster. " why don't you continue on what you're saying earlier about the shreking shack incident," he suggested. Both the two marauders stiffened at the mentioned of that incident, while Hermione and Ron just stared at the headmaster in confusion.

Severus scowled at the headmaster not really wanting to share that information to anyone. Espicially to Lupin and Black. But he knew he had to so he continue on what he started earlier.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sev. you're recieving a lot of letter, lately. Love letter?" Lily Evans teased as she watched her friend opened and read the newly delivered letter. If her observation was correct this letter would be the twentieth he had recieved in just the span of a week.

The young slytherin scowled at her, or maybe to the letter then proceed to burn the letter muttering about stupid gryffindors.

"Really Sev, if you want whoever that person is to stopped sending you a love letter, then maybe you should respond to them and told them you're not interested instead of just burning it," the gryffindor witch suggested exasperated.

Severus stared at his only friend just as annoyed. " First, It's not a love letter, lil. And second, I will not fall to those stupid marauders pranks ever again,"

Lily just stared at him blankly for a while, then all of a sudden she abruptly look furious. "oh those four, what have they been doing now? Really, one of this days Im just going to wring their neck each one of them if they don't stop bullying you," the enrage gryffindor witch commented as she start pacing.

Severus stared at his best friend and sister in all but blood in amusement. He may had her as his only friend, but she's more than enough. And he wouldn't asked for more.

He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stood up and walked towards the forest aware that Lily was following behind. They were supposed to gather some potion ingredience but was interupted when an owl dropped a letter to him once again.

"Hey, Sev. aren't we there yet? My feet are already aching," the young witch complained as she stopped and sat down on one of the tree roots massaging her toes.

"Oh I apologize your highness, does your highness need to be carried?" stated the young slytherin in mocked concern as he bowed elegantly.

Lily throw him a small rock as she laughed at her friend's antics. "shut up you crazy prat," she scolded but her eyes shining in ammusement. " you should have inform me we're walking this far though,"

Severus sighed as he approached her friend but his body tense when he heard a snap of a twig not far from their spot. He immediately draw his wand and stood in front of the young witch trying to protect her from whatever it is in there. He inwardly curse himself, he shouldn't brought Lily here with him.

Seeing Severus draw his wand and was on alert , she immediately got up and draw her wand as well. "what's wrong, Sev?" she asked softly eyeing their sorrounding warily.

"Someone's watching us," Severus replied just as softly. Then he caught a move on their left and was about to cast a spell when James Potter stumbled in front of them.

"Potter," the slytherin spat

At the same time Lily rushed towards the Potter heir and proceed to hit him while shouting at him angrily " you arrogant prat, you nearly gave us a heart attack,"

"Ow, Im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to talk to Snape that's why I followed you here," explained the gryffindor wizard as he back away from the enrage witch.

Lily stopped her assault at James all of a sudden as she blinked at the sore wizard. Then she turned and look towards Severus who was just watching them irritated and impatiently.

"Did he just said he's sorry?" Lily asked in surprised. When Severus just stared at her blankly, she returned her attention to James. "did you really just apologized?" she queried destructing the Potter heir from staring at the young slytherin.

"what? oh, yes I did. Why you're acting so surprise? I've been apologizing to him for a week now, but he kept ignoring my letters," replied James gesturing towards the young slytherin.

Lily stared at him wide eyed when she realized what letters he was talking about, then all of a sudden he dissolved into giggles, "Oh, those letters came from you? I really thought it was a love letter as Sev wouldn't allow me to read it,"

If only she had looked closely to the gryffindor wizard. She would have seen the slight flush that tinted James cheeks.

When the young witch finally recovered. All trace of humor as she stared at James curiously "why are you so persistent in apologizing to Severus? why are you even apologizing? You hadn't done it before, why now?" she asked seriously.

This time she did noticed the blush that adorned on the raven haired gryffindor's pale cheeks and wonder what caused such reaction until she noticed the secretive glances James was giving Severus and she had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. 'Oh this is priceless,' she thought to herself. All this time James Potter was just pulling pigtails on Sev. Oh she was looking forward to where this situation will lead James and Sev. But for now, she need to act as a protective friend and sister as she focused her piercing gaze on the now obviously uncomfortable raven haired gryffindor.

James cast one last glance on the young slytherin before he focused his attention back to the scary gryffindor witch in front of him. "Im quite surprise that Snape hadn't informed you yet on what happened last week. The day after that I was really expecting you to start hunting us for what happened to him," replied James subtly avoiding to answer the real question. He won't admit it out loud but he was terrified that Lily would suddenly hex him to oblivion if she found out the truth.

"what exactly happened to him last week?" asked Lily suspiciously. Sev hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"well you see," James started agitated carding his hands on his already messy hair. An obvious sign of nervousness.

"No, I don't see, Potter. And you better answer me now or you'll be the one not going to see ever again," snapped Lily in irritation glaring at the gryffindor wizard.

"Fine. fine," huffed James in defeat. "Sirius thought it would be funny to trick Snape towards the shreking shack while it was full moon, while a fully transform Remus was inside," he said rather faster than he intended so Lily just stared at him blankly for a while, then when realization finally dawned to her on what the implication of what James was saying. Her blank expression immediately turned into murderous.

'Oh, Siri what have you gotten yourself into?' James mentally asked as he stared at Lily fearfully.

"He. .he purposely trick Sev in there when he was well aware that Remus was inside and during a full moon? oh Sirius Black your a dead man," Lily seriously declared as she turned around with every intention of hunting and cursing Sirius to oblivion.

James was about to follow her but Lily suddenly stopped and turned to face him her eyes hard and promise severe pain and suffering that made him back away from her unconsciously.

"You're here to apologize which only meant you had a part on that very stupid and dangerous stunt too," Lily much more stated that questioned. She draw her wand and was about to curse Potter but to the shocked of the two gryffindor, most of all to his own shocked, Severus rushed towards Lily.

"Lily, don't," Severus exclaimed placing himself between Lily and James. 'Salazar's couldron! what was he thinking saving Potter from Lily's wrath. He must have gone insane now,'

And the way the two gryffindor was now looking at him, he was certain that they too was thinking that he had finally gone mad.

Before they could voice out what ever the two of them was thinking about him continue talking "He had no part on Black's foolish stunt," he paused having a hard time opening his mouth to what he was about to say next. "he. . he was actually the one who save me,"

James stared at Severus in surprise. He wasn't expecting the young slytherin to admit that to any one. And much more he wasn't expecting Snape to defend him to Lily.

On the other hand, Lily was staring at her friend in shocked for the same reason as James. She was really dumbfonded that Sev was defending James Potter of all people.

"He save your life." it wasn't a question but the young slytherin still found himself answering.

"He did,"

"Then why are you even apologizing?" asked the young witch to James who was still standing behind the young slytherin her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I. . .I thought that he. I mean Snape deserve an apology after what happened but Im certain Siri would never do it. So I-"

"So you're the one asking for my forgiveness for him," Severus concluded as he finally face the raven haired gryffindor. When he saw him nodded he continue "Im afraid that all your effort will be for a naught. I will never forgive Black for what he did, specially if he's not the one asking for my forgiveness. And I can't forgive you either as you had no part on that incident. So if I were you, just go back to your friends and just forget everything that happened," ended Severus as he walked away from Potter but abruptly stopped on his track when James shouted but hadn't bothered turning around.

"But I did," James exclaimed. "I mean no I had no part on what happened at the shack but my previous treatment to you was horrible and atrocious, and for that I apologize. Please forgive me for everything I've done since our first year. I swear I won't do it ever again," pleaded the raven haired gryffindor.

"Don't make any promises you won't be able to fulfill, Potter,"  
commented Severus still not bothering to look at the young gryffindor wizard.

Lily on the other hand was watching the scene in front of her with interest, and she dare say a bit giddy. She felt as though the two young wizard with her now was having a lovers quarel. Then later on they're going to settled everything then they're going to have a long and passionate make up se-' her train of thoughts was cut off and a loud gasp escaped from her mouth when James Potter all of a sudden fell on his knees and without another word he draw his wand and chanted " veraque coniungere,"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another update. Thanks for all who had read and all the reviews, fave/follow. I appreciate them all. Hope you like this one. Please leave a review. :-)

The moment James Potter uttered those latin words the young slytherin quickly spun around thinking that the raven haired gryffindor was going to curse him. But he was beyond shocked at the sight in front of him. James Potter was there kneeling in front of them, a bright crimson and emerald light swirling around him and before he could react those lights suddenly sped towards him engulfing his entire body just like what happened to James earlier. Then it was suddenly gone just like that.

Severus snapped his gaze towards the still kneeling gryffindor "what have you done?" he hissed angrily

Instead of James, it was Lily who answered him. "the empathy bond spell," she whispered staring at the gryffindor wizard in shocked and awe.

"It wil make the caster feel every emotion of the person whom he bind himself to," explained Lily thoughtfully.

"Reverse the spell this instant, Potter," the young slytherin demanded. "I had no idea what you are playing at, but this has to stop right here, right now,"

"I can't," replied James as he got up from kneeling on the ground.

when the young slytherin just stared at him blankly Lily explained " you're the only one who can free him from the bind, Sev. And no. you can't just free him anytime you want. Your magic would determine if he was deserving to be release from the bind,"

"and even if I can, I wouldn't want to. This is the only way I can prove to you of my sincerity. If I need to experience all you had been through before just to gain your forgiveness. Then so be it," added the raven haired gryffindor staring directly to Severus' onyx orbs.

Severus was the first to broke the eye contact as he felt as though Potter's intense gaze could see right through him.

"Fine," he finally conceded. There's something stir deep inside him while Potter was looking at him with those intense hazel orbs and he didn't want to contemplate or thought about it. So he just quickly agreed just so this odd situation would finally end. But it seems that fate really like messing with his already misserable life, Lily suddenly suggested something that the three of them had no idea that would change their life forever.

"Why don't you both agreed on a truce?" the red head witch suggested enthuciastically as she looked at them both quite eagerly. And the two young wizard had no intention to upset the said witch. For Severus part because she loved Lily like a sister. As for James, well everyone thought that he's really inlove with her, he himself believed that until this past week he realized the real reason why he was trying to got her attention. And it's far from what he believed before. Now he could honestly say that he only thought of her as a younger sister.

" Well?" Lily asked impatiently while tapping her feet when it seems that both wizards had no intention of answering.

It was James who gained his senses first " it's fine with me," he said as he held his hand out towards Severus waiting if the young man would agree and take it. And he wasn't disappointed when Severus took his hand in a firm hand shake making him smile brightly to the young slytherin that unexpectedly caught his breath upon seeing it. Severus quickly turned away when he felt so hot all of a sudden.

He continued his treck towards the spot where they would be gathering potion ingredience muttering to himself all the way. 'So stupid Severus. What the hell is wrong with you? Reacting like that because of James Potter of all people. You're doomed," he scolded himself.

Mean while Lily and James who opted to join them followed the young slytherin in a slower pace. This gives James a chance to talked to Lily

"erm. . Lily I have something to confess to you. But promise me you wouldn't get mad," said James hessitantly. But to his shock Lily started to giggle as she said.

"What? That you don't really like me? That all this time your trying to seperate me with Sev because you really wanted is his attention only to you? That all this time your not really inlove me with but to Severus instead? Don't worry, I already figured it all," she stated between her giggles.

James sputtered as he stared at the giggling witch in shocked and embarassment "how did you figured it out? Dear merlin am I that obvious?Oh, this is just so embarassing."

Lily patted James in his cheeks when she finally managed to control her mirth " no worries, I think Im the only one who figured it out yet. But if you keep blushing everytime Sev is near or if you keep shooting longing glances to him everytime he's around. I assure you by the end of this month everyone would already notice,"

"Great. Just bloody fantastic," muttered the agitated gryffindor wizard sarcastically.

" There. . there. Just minimize the blushing and the longing and intense look and you have nothing to worry about," suggested the red head witch teasingly

"That's really helpul. As if that's just so easy. Who bloody hell would not blushed when they heard that sexy voice of him. I think I could orgasm by just hearing him talk. And lets not forget that intense onyx eyes of his. I would never get tired of looking at those precious jems. I think I could looked at those forever and not got bored of it. And his skillful hands either in brewing, in dueling or even just writing. How I longed to held those hands on mind. I bet his perfectly fit with mine, " he prattled saying the last part wistfuly then quickly covered his mouth with his hand his eyes went wide like a saucer when he realized what he just said.

Lily looked at him wide eyed for a while then all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

" I didn't just said all of that," James said weakly shaking his head in denial

"Oh James, Of course you did. I had no idea you're such a romantic person. Thats just so sweet of you,"

"I am not,"

"yes you are,"

"am not,"

"you are,"

"fine," James huffed. "So please stop it already, whatever you're doin to me making me spill all my secrets like that," he pleaded.

" I am doing nothing to you Jamie boy,"

"yeah right," muttered James with a pout.

"Come now, why don't you just tell me when you started to realized what you really felt about Sev,"

All the humor and teasing was gone in James when Lily asked that certain question. Until now he could still feel the fear and horror when he found out what Siri had done. And his body shiver unconsciously at the thought of what might have happened when he didn't made it there on time. Severus would either be bitten and become a werewolf himself or . .or he would be killed. And that thought made his chest constrict painfully.

Lily, sensing the raven haired wizards emotional turmoil stepped closer to him and gathered him in her arms for some comfort. She could feel his body shaking badly as he was trying to stopped himself from crying. She had no idea that her simple question would affect him this much. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"No, you didn't. . It's just the time I realized what I really felt for him was that night during the incident in the shack. When I found out what Siri had done. I never felt so terrified in my life as I felt that moment. All I could think about was to go there and protect him from any harm. And keep him safe from any danger. Just then I realized that Im inlove with him and would do anything for him even place myself between him and a fully transform werewolf just to save him," he explained fearfully.

"And you did. See, he's there now. Back to his potion obsession. Back to his brooding and sarcastic self," she informed him teasingly trying to lighten up the raven haired wizard's mood. It seems Lily realized that since the incident James had been bottling all this emotions all by himself. And he was just now unloading all of those emotional turmoil he had been feeling.

James choked back a laugh as he finally pulled away from Lily. He then turned to look towards the young slytherin that was now already busy gathering potion ingredience. "He is, isn't he? But I still love him just the same," he muttered staring at Severus longingly.

"You really love him," stated Lily in awe. She was amazed seeing how deep James felt for Severus. She really hope that Sev would one day returned the raven haired gryffindor's affection. And she knew that when that time comes their love would be like a diamond. Everlasting. It may be stolen, but never it would be broken. Unknown to her that her thoughts would someday came true.

" They said that Potter men only fell inlove once and when they did it would be for a lifetime. I guess that was true. I couldn't imagine myself loving any other even if Severus would never returned what I felt for him,"

"If that so, then you must start proving to him now that you're worth for his love. You've already showed him that you can be mature and responsible if you really want to. Just continue that way and make sure you fullfil your promise not to bully him anymore. Then you should start taking your studies seriously. Sev hate those who don't. Then you try and take interest and effort in potion, that's he's weakness and you'll certainly get his attention if you do," the red head listed suggestively.

"Do you really think he will? I mean, he could possibly love me? Despite all those horrible things I've done to him?" the raven haired gryffindor asked hopeful.

"Well, the way he's glaring at us now. Specially to our held hands I could certainly say that there's a big possibility," Lily informed him smugly that made James smile brightly. But then the smile instantly fell when he realized something

"He's just mad because I am holding you, not the other way around. We all knew how he really felt for you. That's why Siri keeps bullying him. He thought Sev was taking you away from me," stated James sadly

Lily on the other hand scrunched her nose at what James had just said.  
" ew. . .James that's just gross. Don't get me wrong I dearly love Sev, and I to him. But not in that way. We're just like you and Sirius. We consider each other as siblings since we've known each other since we're eight,"

"Really?" asked James a bit eagerly.  
A wide grin was threatening to split his face.

"Yeah, really. Replied Lily rolling her eyes fondly.

Since then the three of them formed an unusual and secret friendship. James would joined them in a study session in one of the empty classroom. Well it was just Lily and James at first. As Severus was still a bit apprehensived with the raven haired gryffindor. But he still stayed with them he just wasn't joining in their conversation. He instead made himself busy with brewing his potions. But everything change when one time Lily wasn't able to joined them. The two of them sat akwardly beside each other. Severus was having problem with his transfiguration essay while James was the same with his potion and Lily was not there as she usually was the one helping them.

Both of them must have noticed that they have the same problem but was hessitant to made the first move. In the end they spoke in unison much to their amusement. They decided to help each other and they we're both surprise in the end that they manage to be civil to each other and the akwardness was all gone as they discussed amiably.

Since then even with Lily around James and Severus opted to tutor each other. At times they even chat anything and everything under the sun. They got to know each other so well to the point that they knew things about each other that no one else knew. James had been excelling in his studies and had become responsible in his duties as student, quiditch captain and prefect. Severus on the other hand learn to open up more to the both of them much more to James. He also often seen laughing much more that made his face lighten up and made James fall for him even more. They become much more closer than Sev to Lily, or James to Sirius. And Lily was just so happy for both of them. She wasn't upset that Sev rather confide to James now instead of her as both of the young wizards considered her as their baby sister. Beside that's what she was hoping for since that day when she found out about James real feelings towards Severus.

But their peacefulness and contentment was suddenly shattered when Sirius started bullying Severus once again. And James could feel every humiliation and pain Severus was suffering. James tried so many times to stopped Sirius. He even tried his best to stir Sirius away from Severus but to no avail as Sirius must had been hell bent to make Severus' life at Hogwarts a living hell. At times he was considering telling Siri about his formed friendship to Severus. But he was afraid that Siri would take it as betrayal and he would finally succombed to his family's dark path.

He was very much thankful that Severus understand all of this. He had been so understanding to everything to the point that he finally free James from the bind as the young slytherin knew James was having a hard time balancing his friendship between the two.  
This also resulted to their very first argument since they've become close and confession of their love for each other.

" Now that you're finally free from the bind. We can just go on with our lives now and forget everything that had happened," stated the young slytherin avoiding James gaze.

James stared at Severus in shocked and a hint of anger "You did not just said that, Severus. Who said I wanted to just forgot everything? Who said that I wanted to go on with my life? Do you really think that little to our friendship?" said James frustrated.

"Friendship. Friendship that we should have expected that would never going to last from the very beggining. Sooner or later you're going to need to choose. Im just making it easier for you,"

"You"re just afraid that I would chose Siri over you," countered James not really meaning to said it out loud. But was shocked by Severus' responce

"What if I am?" the young slytherin suddenly yelled in frustration. " you had no idea how I really feel. You don't know how hard it is for me, how terified I am that one day the person I open up my with my hopes and dreams, the person I trusted with every bit of my life, the person I fell inlove with would one day told me that he's chosing the person that made my life misserable over me. So please. If you really care, don't make it even more harder for me. Im sorry that I wasn't able to control myself, my emotions. Maybe one day I might learn to get over you," Severus ended his rant still not looking to James. He took the raven haired gryffindor's silence the wrong way as he quickly strode towards the classroom door. But before he could reached the door knob James finally spoke.

"I Love you,"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise and Pansy shared a worried glance as they watched their best friend sat in front of the fire place. Draco had been oddly silent which only meant that he was very worried and anxious deep inside ever since Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of fire. They really couldn't blame him. They were aware since last year that their best friend was inlove with the green eyed gryffindor. Pansy immediately stood up and approached Draco when she noticed he clutched his chest and his breathing wasn't normal.

"Dray? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she cup his face and noticed he was sweating and he was so pale.

"Draco mate. Come on let's get you to the infirmary," muttered Blaise calmly but deep inside he was so worried for his best friend.

The Blonde slytherin tried to focus on his friends but his sight was staring to blurred already. He opened his mouth to answer them but only let out a pained gasped when an unexpected pain shot through his chest. He felt like his heart was being squeeze tightly.

"Dear merlin, Draco, what's wrong? what's going on? Blaise!" the slytherin witch exclaimed hysterically when Draco suddenly went limp in her arms.

Blaise immediately but carefully scooped the blonde slytherin in his arms and quickly made their way towards the infirmary certain that Pansy was following behind.

When they arrived at the infirmary the medi witch immediately noticed them and instructed the dark skinned to place the now unconscious Draco on one of the empty bed just so happened to be just beside Harry's.

"What happened, Mr Zabini?" inquired Poppy as he cast a diagnostic spell to Draco.

"We really had no idea. We were just sitting in our common room when we noticed him clutching his chest. When we asked him what's wrong, he was like having a hard time breathing then he fainted,"

Poppy brow furrowed when she realized her magic seems not working properly. She turned to asked one of the healers from 's to try and cast a diagnostic on Draco but she stumbled a bit when out of no where a bright silver light came out from the said blonde chest it swirled around Draco for a while then suddenly it shot directly to Harry's chest then there's a blinding flash of light that made everyone in the room cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light finally faded they were all shocked and confused as the two young men was now inside some sort of a magical dome.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black, one of the healer that came from St. Mungos immediately check on their monitor of Harry's vitals and magical core and gasped when she saw that Harry's previously almost empty core was now starting to replenish and his vitals become stable.

"Unbelievable!" she muttered in awe and amazement.

"Healer Tonks?"

"Madam Pomfrey, looked,"

Poppy looked to where Healer Tonks was pointing and her eyes went wide when she saw Harry's monitor. Dear merlin who would have thought? She and Healer Tonks shared a knowing glanced. She then immediately turned and strode towards her fireplace. Bareky aware of the slytherin witch demanding an answer on what was happening.

-AD-

Severus halted on his story and snapped his gaze to the fireplace in front of him when he heard the floo chimed then it flared green and Poppy's head appeared looking a bit worried and relieved at the same time.

"Severus, you need to come here immediately," was all she had said then she already cut the floo call which made Severus worried even more. Without another word he quickly grabbed some floo powder and toased it in the fire place and with a flash he was gone. Followed by the head master, Sirius and Remus. At the same time Hermione and Ron bolted from their seats and rushed out of the head master's office going to the infirmary as fast as they can.

When Severus stepped through the fire place he immediately noticed the dome of magic that was covering the two beds. Upon closer looked he realized that his godson was the one occupying one of the beds while the other was his son.

"What's going on here?" he demanded as he approached the group that was gathering around the two beds.

"Professor Snape! Thank Salazar you're here. They wouldn't tell us what's happening," complained Pansy as soon as she saw him.

"Why is Draco even here?"

"We brought him here earlier Professor when he collapsed in the common room,"

"Severus, you have to see this," Poppy gestured for him to look into the monitor.  
She handed him the copy of Harry's vital and magical core scan when he was first brought in the infirmary then she pointed on the current monitor and Severus immediately saw the difference and looked at Poppy questioning so the mediwitch filled him in what happened earlier. When she was done Severus turned his gaze towards the two unconscious young wizards.

"They are soul mates aren't they?" he murmured softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No. That's not true. That's not possible. They hate each other," exclaimed Sirius shaking his head in denial.

"No. Harry does not," Hermione and Ron disagreed at the same time Blaise and Pansy said "Draco don't hate Potter,"

All the adults stared at the teens in surprise except for Sirius who was looking at them in shocked and disbelief. While the teens just looked at each other silently agreeing that they would talk about this later.

Poppy huffed at Sirius reaction irritably "Really Sirius. The proof is already in front you but you still keep on denying it. Only soul mates could share his magic like Draco currently doing to help Harry heal. And Harry would not be able to accept Draco's magic if they aren't soul mates. And Im quite certain that the reason why Draco collapsed earlier was because he sence that his soul mate is in critical condition,"

"It doesn't matter if he accept it or not he doesn't have any say in this," commented Severus as he turned to check if he could get inside the dome but was stopped when Sirius grabbed his arm harshly

"Who the hell do you think you are to decide on this? You're nothing but a disgusting death eater,"he spat angrily ignoring Albus and Poppy's Angry and disappointed gaze.

Severus pulled his arm free from Sirius grip furiously. He then suddenly grabbed Sirius' front robe and pulled him closer.

"You still hadn't understand it do you?" he said lowly and dangerously that made Sirius flinch unconsciously " let me make this clear to you Black. Listen, and listen carefully. James is my husband and Harry is my son,"

"YOU'RE LYING! I saw them got married. I saw Lily pregnant,"

"Of course you do. You saw them getting married in a muggle way. Do you know why, Black? Because they can easily fake all the muggle documents. And you saw Lily pregnant. But you hadn't see her giving birth. Why don't you ask your beloved wolf. He's there when James gave birth. Aren't you wolf?"

Sirius spun around and looked at his mate wide eyes "Remus?" he said softly begging for him to say that No it wasn't true. That he hadn't known anything.

"Tell him,Lupin. Tell you're beloved mate what you truly felt for James. Tell him how inlove you are with James that you did everything to broke us apart. Tell him how you pursuade James to agree to let you take responsibility of him and our son. Tell him that you really consider James as you're mate and not Black. Tell him that it's you're fault why James and Lily is now gone. And why Harry is now dying. And why I lost our daughter all BECAUSE OF YOU!

When Albus and Poppy noticed that Severus magic was starting to get out of control again they quickly ushered Remus and Sirius out of the infirmary. The teens decided and had a silent agreement that now was the right time to discussed what they had found out in the infirmary earlier.

With one last worry glance to their best friend the four teens silently walked out of the infirmary. But as soon as Hermione stepped out of the door she was startled when Sirius suddenly grabbed her arm a bit tightly.

"Hermione, what is this non sense you were saying that Harry doesn't hate Malfoy. You knew since you were eleven that Harry hated him. And what about those lies Snape was saying. Don't tell me you as well believe in those lies,"

Hermione gasped painfully when Sirius hold tightened even more she was certain she would found her arm bruised later on because of that.

"Hey, let her go. You're hurting her," demanded Pansy when she saw the gryffindor girl was in pain.

"Stay out of this, Parkinson," snapped Sirius angrily.

"She's right, Sirius you're already hurting Hermione," Ron agreed as he pry her from Sirius tight grip.

"Don't tell me you as well believe in all those lies, Ron. You know the Malfoys.. They are good for nothing death eaters, slimy snakes. This is all Snape's fault. I'm sure he used some potions or dark spell to all of you. I have to-"

"Sirius, ENOUGH! If you want to blame this to someone then blame it all to Professor Lupin," snapped Hermione irritably.

"Why would it be all Remus fault?" asked Sirius confused and furious at the same time. But Hermione just ignored him and looked to Remus instead.

"If only you told professor Snape the truth that Harry is his son Harry won't grow up with those abusive monster. He wouldn't be lying there now dy. . dying," she whispered the last word heartbroken and hopelessly

"Hermione,"Ron looked at her horrified his brown pained eyes pleading for her to tell him that it's not true. That their bestfriend wasn't dying.

"He's dying, Ron. He has Ilvictus," she cried out as she finally broken down. Her companion stared at her looking shocked and horrified. All of them were very much aware of that illness. Specially the four pureblood. That's one of the reason they dislike muggles. They didn't know how precious magical childrens are. They fear their magic and most of them tried to beat the magic out of them. Just like what obviously happened to the-boy-who-lived. It's a very rare illness caused by prolong exposure of a magical child to physical and sexual abuse. It's considered rare because it was very seldom that their magic wouldn't flared out to either protect them or heal their injury. Ilvictus occure when their magic fail to act intentionally. It means that the child control their magic not to flare up. And without their magic to protect and heal them their body would start to deteriorate and their magic to totally fade away.


End file.
